


Hange's Turn

by mochipii



Series: The Titan Rider [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheesy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Fluffy Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sappy, Vaginal Fingering, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: It's Hange's turn y'all. Another sexy time for Pikuhan.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Pieck & Hange Zoë, Pieck/Hange Zoë
Series: The Titan Rider [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082531
Kudos: 90





	Hange's Turn

Dinner was done, now Hange and Pieck are both sitting on kitchen table in silent, staring blankly at a spot on the table, almost in a state of food coma.

"Hange..." Pieck stopped to let out a silent burp, "I'm...full..."

Hange who struggled to lift her stare from that one spot on the table, only capable of nodding in agreement.

They stay in silent for a few more moment, when Hange finally regain her consciousness to speak, "That Shorty...damn, he was good," looking at Pieck chuckling.

"He packed us a lot," Pieck pointing at the food bags on the counter with her eyes. "We're good until tomorrow's dinner, I suppose,"

Hange nodded and lets out a loud burp that made Pieck struggled to laugh because she's so full she couldn't let out a laughing sound so she just put her head on the table, with one hand holding her stomach because it hurts now to laugh and her other hand slamming at the table.

Hange saw it and began to laugh herself, same with Pieck, struggling hard until she dropped to the floor and now laughing hard on the floor. Seeing that, Pieck got to the floor herself, crawled towards Hange and dropped herself on top of her. Head resting on her chest. They spent a couple more minutes laughing on the floor, until Hange tried to speak, "Do you think he tried to poison us? That bastard,"

"Who? Levi?" Pieck answered. "Noo, I don't think so. Not me though. I'm always nice to him. You? maybe. You almost broke down his shop's door, remember?"

They locked eyes and burst into another laughter fit.

"I think we should get up from the floor," Hange said after a while.

"Hmm... I think we should..." Pieck nodded but made no movement.

"Miss Finger, for both of us to get up from this floor required you to move first, you're on top of me,"

Pieck turned, straddled Hange's waist and caged her head between her arms, "I thought you like it when I'm on top?"

Hange struggled to swallow the lump on her throat and talk at the sight of Pieck with her bedroom eyes hovering mere centi metres above her, "Uhm...well, I...uh...I, uh..."

"Didn't know you stutter, Commander," Pieck lowered her face and gave a soft kiss to Hange's lips. "I didn't made you nervous, didn't I?" she continued.

Hange always felt one step behind when Pieck suddenly switch to this playful mode, slightly taken aback but recovered quickly to kiss Pieck. Wrapping one arm around her waist, running it along her back and cupped the back of her head she enjoyed feeling her soft lips dancing on hers. Feeling the huff of her warm breath on her face, her small fingers running through her hair. The weight of her lithe body, pinning her to the floor. Hange would've never imagined such things would be possible to happen to her. She always thought she would joined her dead comrades, surely she was once at a moment where she was sure that she's going to die without knowing how the war would end.

"Join me in the bath," Pieck's voice commanded her back to reality.

"Yes Ma'am," she replied instantly rising from the floor helping Pieck up and grabbed her crutch for her.

Pieck ran the bath water and while waiting for the bathtub to fill she goes to the sink to clean her make up while Hange's in the shower.

"I don't understand why I have to take a shower first?" Hange yelled from inside the shower stall.

"I told you, you'll feel a lot better if we get in the bath after shower. Now hurry up, it's my turn," Pieck stood by the shower door, handing Hange her towel. "Keep an eye on the tub will you? add any bath oil if you want." 

Confused by sight of three little vials lined up on the wooden stool by the tub, Hange yelled, "Hey, Pieck. What do I do with these? How much should I pour this?" opening the cap one by one and sniffed the content.

"Pour one cap on the water. Just one cap. No more than that," yelled Pieck from the shower.

Pieck got out of the shower, covering her wet hair with a towel and saw Hange already relaxing in the tub.

"I see someone is comfortable?" Pieck teased raising an eyebrow.

"And as always, my best girl is right," Hange held out her hand and guides Pieck to step inside the bathtub. "Especially when you got your dream girl in with you," she kissed Pieck's bare shoulder once she sat comfortably in front of her.

"I told you," chuckled Pieck proudly. "So, which oil you use?"

"I use all of them," Hange said, in which made Pieck turned around and glared at her. "I use a third cap of each. I couldn't choose, they all smell so good,"

"So your solution is to dump each of them in?"

"Exactly!" Hange grinned.

Letting out a deep sigh, Pieck remove the towel from her head so she can leaned back and rests her head on Hange's shoulder better, "They smell nice..."

"I told you," hummed Hange, kissing Pieck's temple, making her giggle.

*****

Hange went ahead to the bedroom while Pieck's still drying her hair. She sat at her desk in the corner of the room reading the envelope's of the letters she brought home from work when she felt a pair of hands snaking down her chest.

"Working, Commander? thought you're on leave?" 

Hange gasped, surprised to feel Pieck suddenly standing behind her. Putting the letters down, she held her arm, turning in her seat, "My apologies, Miss Finger," stood up, sweep Pieck off of her feet and carried her over to bed and sat her at the foot of the bed. Hange knelt on the floor, took one leg and gave it a kiss. Pieck giggled, remembering their first night together on that boat. 

Pieck took Hange's shirt front and maneuver her so that she's lying on the bed now. She stood up and made a gesture for Hange to move back all the way to the headboard and reclined there, "That's it, Commander. All the way to the headboard," she commanded.

Hange crawled backward until she reached the headboard and leaned back to it, waiting for the next order. Pieck smiled and started to undo her bathrobe tie, opening them slowly and letting it fall to the floor. She wore an a line, black silk slip dress that fell above her knee. It has thin strap and lace insert on bust, teasing the eyes with covering yet showing the beautiful breasts underneath it. The drapey soft material showed the outline of her figure perfectly, Hange can even see her nipples poking through it.

Pieck climbed on the bed and slowly crawling forward. Hange can see her breasts now exposed from inside the dress. Pieck locked her eyes to Hange's all the way and made no time in making herself comfortable sitting on her lap. 

Hange didn't know what to do or say so, she just sat quietely receiving whatever Pieck is about to give her.

Pieck just sat there. Both arms on Hange's shoulder, eyes unmoving from Hange's. When she smiled and wiggled her ass a bit, it made Hange's heart skipped a beat. 

Slowly, Hange moved her hands to her thighs, one going up the waist squeezing the flesh there and one stayed on the thigh stroking the exposed skin. Pieck scooted forward straddling her hip. One arm circling the neck while the other one held Hange's jaw in place so she can give her a kiss, while rolling her body and pressing her breasts closer to Hange's chest.

"Pieck..." Hange finally spoke.

"Yes, Commander?" answered Pieck, moving her lips away only a few centi metres to answer the question. Her hand slid down from her jaw and now running up and down her chest.

"What are you doing?"

Pieck stopped and stared at Hange, "Well, it's your turn, Commander," 

That pretend innocence on her face made Hange's heart raced she grabbed Pieck's head and kisses her hard. Slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Pieck responded accordingly to the advances, play fight for dominance with her tongue. Pieck's winning or Hange's letting her wins at this point, nobody knows which is which. 

Pieck tilted Hange's head up, demanding access to her neck, licking a slow and long stroke from the base of her throat to that place under her ear and stopped there. She then nuzzled at the spot, lips hovering over the skin, teasing with occasional pecking and nipping, huffing warm air that tickles her skin.

Hange is at Pieck's mercy now, weak and unable to do anything despite no restraint being placed on her. She just sat there running her fingers along Pieck's exposed back, clawing at the soft warm skin, under and over the thin straps of her slip dress that crissed crossed at her back. Stroking her thigh with the tip of her fingers, from her knee all the way to her ass, amused to feel that Pieck is completely bare underneath. Squeezing it tight when Pieck lets out a breathy moan at her ear grinding her breasts more to Hange's.

"Pieck..." breathlessly Hange called her name.

Pieck slid her hands under Hange's shirt. Hange took the hint and expedite the process herself in removing the shirt and throw it on the floor. She saw a glint of amusement in Pieck's eyes the second her chest is bare. Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Pieck smirked and exhaled another breath that she seemed to have hold when Hange took of her shirt.

"Nice tits..." Pieck hummed, running her hand over the globe and cupping it in her palm, slowly squeezing until it started to hurt and Hange gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did it hurt?" Pieck smirked.

Pieck slid down lower in Hange's lap, positioned herself so that she's eye level with Hange's breast and starts to nibbling the nipple. She swirled her tongue around the nipple gently. Her mouth felt so good Hange threw hear head back and hold the back of Pieck's head, keeping her there, doing whatever she wants with her breasts. Breathing hard, Hange slid lower until she's fully lying on the bed with Pieck still enjoying her breasts on top.

When Hange caressed Pieck's hair gently, it startled her, Pieck looked up to Hange, grinned and made a a show of sucking on Hange's breast harder without breaking eye contact, challenging her. When Hange didn't flinched, she bites on the nipple. Hange jerked hard and threw her head back on reflex, breaking the eye contact. 

Giggling naughtyly Pieck crawled up to kiss Hange hard, "I'm sorry..." she breaks the kiss to apologize and went back to kissing. Hange pulled her closer again so that she's back straddling her. She squeezed her ass while her other hand slipped inside, feeling her warm and slippery folds. Pieck moaned in her mouth when she rubbed the area and grinded herself more against her palm.

Pieck broke the kiss suddenly and grabbed the hand that was pleasuring her and brought it to her mouth to lick it clean, palm and fingers. She gave a quick peck on Hange's lips before making her way down. She made a stop here and there until she finally kneeling between her legs. She made quick work in removing Hange's pyjamas pants and panties all in one swoop.

Hugging both thigh in each arm, Pieck settled her face down in front of Hange's crotch. She loved the way Hange took her advise to always trim down there and started to kiss around. Started from the junction of her thigh, she soon enjoying her time licking all over Hange's folds. She meticulously licked the entire outer lips until she positioned Hange's hip a little upward so she can dive in inside. Her soft tongue teasing the entrance before making a steady thrust inside. Once inside, she waste no time in exploring and pleasuring her lover.

Hange was started to get impatient, grinding herself to Pieck's face while holding her head there, trying to build up the tingling sensation inside her so she could come. Pieck somehow had different idea, she wouldn't let Hange come. Not yet. Not that fast. She slowed everything down and went back to kissing Hange's thighs, completely neglecting her cunt.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, Hange made it to gently drag Pieck back to her post and get to work. The way Pieck's tongue work never ceased to amazes Hange. She could feel her slick flowing down and Pieck would waste no time to let it flow down further and catch it with her tongue. Hange's under her mercy now, panting hard, writhing, hands clawing everywhere to keep herself grounded. Looking down, she saw Pieck was watching her all along, smirking. That little devil.

Pieck moved her attention to the clit, sucking the little sensitive nub firmly Hange swore she saw stars.

"Pieck...please..."

"Yes, Commander?" Pieck emerged, looking innocent.

"No..." Hange hated that Pieck stopped what she's doing to tease her. "Please, don't stop,"

"Is that and order, Commander?" Pieck teased again, kissing Hange's skin after every word.

Panting hard, Hange gave in, "That's an order, soldier."

Without missing a beat, Pieck resumes her work, slow licking around the center and building tension to the clit, pressing it hard with the tip of her tongue. Hange rutted against Pieck's mouth chasing the already building tension inside her until she screamed out Pieck's name in her release. Still holding Pieck's head on her crotch, Hange grinding herself down on Pieck's tongue, riding out her orgasm. Pieck made one more slow long lick and a kiss to the sensitive nub before making her way up to kiss Hange. 

Lying flat on top of Hange, Pieck put her ear to where Hange's heart is, listening to her thunderous heart beat, softly caressing the entire length of her arm. After Hange calmed down, Pieck lift up her head looking at Hange, smiling, "Hey, you,"

"Fuck, Pieck. What did you do to me?" Hange looked down at her.

Pieck just chuckled and rolled over to her side of the bed on Hange's left side, cuddling her, slotting her face to the crook of her neck. Kissing Hange's cheek, pieck got up to drink water from the glass on her bedside table. She poured another one from the pitcher and gave it to Hange who emptied the glass in one go. Pieck rolled back into bed and about to switch off the lamp when she felt Hange's hand slithering around her waist from behind.

"Your turn, soldier?" Hange teased.

"I'm fine. I'm a big girl, Commander. I can take care of myself," Pieck chuckled mimicking Hange's words that night on the boat.

"I know you are but I insist to always help my soldiers," Hange added, slipping her hand between Pieck's legs. She was soaking wet. Hange sat up, pulling her back to her chest and held her there. "You're all wet like this and still insist you're fine, huh?" Hange started to run her fingers along the slit, stroking and spreading the wetness around.

Pieck threw her head back, moaning Hange's name. Hange continued to stroke the outer lips, slowly making her way down to the center and slip a finger inside, her other hand slipped the thin strap from her shoulder and exposed one breast. Pieck pushed her chest forward so her breast pressed to Hange's palm which Hange immediately welcome.

Twisting her head to the side, Pieck received a deep, sloppy kiss from Hange. Pieck broke their kiss for air and another loud moan of Hange's name when she felt Hange slipped another finger inside.

"There we go," Hange chuckled, amused to see Pieck started to fall apart.

She knew fingers alone doesn't really do much for Pieck, she needs attention on her clit too. Hange slowly got up and pushed Pieck forward so she's on all four now. Hange lifted her dress all the way to the waist exposing Pieck's round ass. Hange paused for a second to admire the beautiful sight.

"Hange...?"

Squeezing one and gently bites on the other one before Hange nudged Pieck's legs to spread further and gently forcing her head down while her other hand reaching to the front, back to it's original spot. The new angle enabled Hange to rub and pump at the same time, Pieck's now moving her own hip against Hange's hand. 

Soon, the tension became too much and Pieck came howling Hange's name. Holding her tight from behind, Hange slowed down her hand, gently guiding her back to earth. Pieck went limp on Hange's arms and slumped forward, splayed out beautifully on the bed. Hange kissed all over her back and ass before she left the bed for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Hange came back and rolled Pieck over to face her.

"You're asleep?"

Lazily opening her eyes Pieck hummed, "Hmm...was about to..."

"Stay awake a few minutes more for me? You'll have the best sleep of your life after this," Hange grinned and scooped Pieck up from the bed and carry her to the bathroom. There, a full bath already drawn with beautiful smell wafting from the water.

Pieck's eyes went wide at the sight she couldn't help giggling as Hange lowered them both into the water.

"Two baths in one night? I'm impressed. What's gotten into you, Commander?" teased Pieck.

"Nothing. Just helping my soldier recover. That's all."

THE END


End file.
